The Flower You Pick
by Kazuko Hasegawa
Summary: RF4 GUYS X READER FANFIC. You replace Frey in the world of Selphia, and the goals haven't changed. Except all the guys in Selphia come to love you, but in the end you pick the one you want. And why is it that you can only remember flowers, and their meanings? Perhaps they were apart of who you were before stricken with amnesia.


(c/l/h) - Color/Length/Hair

(f/c/a/f/etc)- Favorite color/animal/food/etc..

(e/c)- eye color

(N-name) - pay close attention, this is your name you use until you regain your memory. Yes I am aware in the game you don't remember, but this is a fanfic and I am writing so you will at some point remember it. So this is a 'nickname' kinda.

(Name)- Your real name

If there is anything I missed I will add it in the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Protea (King)

 _The Protea (king) flower_ _stands for change or transformation._ _It signifies daring and resourcefulness. It is symbolic of diversity and courage._

After the long introduction between Volkanon, Ventuswill, Clorica, and Vishnal, with telling your story about falling from the sky and sudden amnesia. You couldn't for the life of you, remember anything besides maybe your name. Even that may be untrue though, maybe after a few days it'll start to come back to you. It wasn't a guarantee though.

You sigh and look up at the azure sky above you, it was a beautiful day. The cherry blossoms were falling from the trees, and filled the air with a sweet and pure smell. A small smile forms as happiness flows through you.

' Well, I suppose I'll stay here until I remember exactly who I am, or who I was for that matter. . . .hopefully Venti won't mind. She was the one who invited me to stay, but it was only because she thinks I'm royalty. . . ' you laugh nervously in your head. ' I doubt that is true though. . '

You stretch your arms out to the sky, releasing the tensions in your back from earlier. ' I'll go talk to Venti for now, maybe she can come up with something for me to do. Sleep doesn't sound good right now for some reason. '

You make your way back inside the castle to the throne room, Venti stands tall and proud right in the center filling the room with a nobile and godly presence.

" Hey Venti " You smile your greeting at her.

" I thought Volkanon sent you to your room to rest, what're you doing up? "

You laugh " I know rest seems like the smart thing to do, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I guess I'm just a little restless after what had just happened. "

Venti laughed " You're a strange human, most would gladly sleep after that fall but instead you refuse and say you're wound up. "

You laugh along with her " I guess that is pretty strange huh? I guess that's just me. "

Venti smiled at you. " So tell (Name), if you're sure that's your name. What do you plan to do now? "

" Well, I was hoping to stay for a while at least until I remember who I am, not everything but something that may be helpful to me. "

Venti nods " Understandable, you're more than welcome here in Selphia. . . Come to think of it, you could go around and talk to the residence, perhaps they might know something about you. "

You smile widely, " You're right! They might know at least a few things! Hopefully! Thanks Venti, I'll go right now! "

Before she could say another word, you were out the door and running to the nearest resident.

[After talking with all the Residence]

You sigh and fall down on your butt, tired and saddened by all the answers you got. ' Even after talking to everyone in town, I still am as clueless as before. . . '

You fall back onto the grass, you're final stop being Dragon Lake. You cover your eyes from the bright sun as you look up at the sky. Your (c/l/h) splayed around you, lying softly on the ground. You reach your hand out to the sky, you grasp your hand catching nothing but air. I bring your hand down and flip onto your side, and then something catches your eye.

It looked like a weed, but you knew better than that. It was an odd flower, it was pale red, almost pinkish. It almost looked like a lotus, that you has seen not long ago in the Bell Hotel. There was a difference though, it wasn't a lotus but the resemblance was close had it not been for the red in it they could have been identical.

You got up from off the ground and walked over to the flower, and looked at it some more. As you stared at it, it seemed to make you want to pick it. ' Would it be ok if I did, Venti told me that there aren't many laws here that are against harvest nature. . . would this be included? '

You couldn't help yourself, regardless of knowing or not you started to shovel it out of the ground. Trying to be cautious of it's roots, you didn't want to hack it off so it could not even a day later.

When you finally got it out of the ground you quickly scurried back to the castle. ' I should go and see if Volkanon has a flower pot for this. ' You stopped in front of the butlers dorm, you look down at the flower you had and then back at the door. ' . . . Should i bring it with me? Or just knock so I don't make a mess? '

After a few moments of contemplating, you didn't take notice to the door that suddenly opened and someone come out. You were standing too close and the door hit your head knocking you and the flower down. Thankfully you managed to land safely with the flower still intact.

" Oh my, I'm so sorry Princess! I didn't know you were there! I'm such a reckless-" Vishnal kneeled beside you making sure you were alright, and helping you up from the ground and insulting himself at the same time.

" Vishnal it's alright, you didn't know, ok? Stop insulting yourself you're a great butler. "

Vishnal was surprised and blushed lightly at your compliment. " o-oh thank you Princess, but I'm not nearly as great as . " he laughed nervously. He looked down at the flower you still had in your hand. " What's that? "

" Oh! " you look at the flower. " I found it at Dragon Lake and I really wanted to take it with me for some reason, and I was going to see if there was a flower pot for it. "

" Let me get one for you! It's the least I could do after knocking you down. I'll be right back with a pot for it! " Vishnal ran inside before you could protest.

You smile ' What a weird and cute guy . . . ' You blush at the thought. ' w-wait what am I thinking?! I just met him! well. . . I guess he's cute in a butlery kind of way. . . right? ' You shake your head, ridding yourself of the thought.

Thankfully Vishnal came out after you rid yourself of the thought, any sooner and you might have been knocked over by the door again.

" Here it is, one flower pot. " He set the flower pot on the ground in front of you.

" Thank you Vishnal. " You bent down and set the flower in the pot, thankfully he knew the exact size for it because it fit perfectly inside it. " There, it's perfect. Now to find a place to put it. "

" There's a flower bed on your window in your room, you could set it there for now. It'd be perfect for it, after the sunshines there most of the day and you can see it right when you wake up. " Vishnal responded and smiled. " of course it's only an idea, you can put wherever you want to really. "

" No that's a great idea Vishnal, thank you again. You really are a great butler. " you smiled and picked up the flower pot and started towards your room. You turn to look at Vishnal. " Well, I suppose afterwards I should get some rest as well, thanks again. And see ya later, Vishnal! " You continued towards your room.

"I'll see you soon as well, Princess! " Vishnal said not far away.

You went into your room and walked over to the window, placing the flower pot in the flower bed. It stood, basking in the sunlight, looking more beautiful than when you picked it. You smiled and went over to the bathroom and filled a cup with a decent amount of water, you want back to the plant and watered it. " There, now it's perfect. " You placed the cup on the bedside table.

You changed into a pair of pjs that they had in the wardrobe, and laid in your bed. Your (c/h) flowed into the pillow as you stared at the flower. You're weariness caught up with you as you stared at the flower, soon your eyes began to close and you were asleep.

[ Dream ]

" _When I wake up. . . . .I want to fly with Ven. We'll fly in this beautiful blue sky, just the two of us. So. . . please save Ven. "_

 _You look around you for the sweet voice that was talking, but you found nothing besides the greenery surrounding you. Vines, prickers, and all kinds of flowers started getting closer and closer until you were completely surrounded._

" _Huh?! Wait! Someone help me! They're getting closer! Help! " I panicked and yelled for someone to save you. " Anyone! Please! "_

 _The plants grew closer and a vine wrapped itself around your ankle._

" _Huh! Ahhhk! " You tried to pry it off but it was like it had a mind of its own and continued to wrap itself around you._

" _HEEEEEEEEEELP! "_

 _The plants surrounded you, and then everything went dark. . ._


End file.
